Wake Up
by miarae
Summary: What happens when you finally see what’s been in front of you all along? What happens when you wake up and are not sure if you want to go back to sleep? Style.


**Title: **Wake Up

**Author: **Miarae

**Summary: **What happens when you finally see what's been in front of you all along? What happens when you wake up and are not sure if you want to go back to sleep?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I was trying to write another update for 'Third Time is the Charm' but I couldn't resist. That's what happens when you're on deviantart, seeing Stan/Kyle kissing.

* * *

"Hey Kyle?" 

"Mm?" Sixteen-year-old Kyle Broflovski sat at Stans desk, tapping his pencil onto the book as he read through it. His best friend was on the floor, finishing the last of his Biology homework before moving towards the English paper he'd been putting off for so long. It was a Thursday night, and they'd been together as always, looking forward to a night of relaxing and playing video games. Instead Stan had panicked upon discovering that he still needed to write that damn paper.

"Thanks...for staying with me." Stan looked up at his friend, the auburn curls dancing when the Jew turned towards him, a smile on his face. A smile he'd seen so many times before, but for some reason it made him feel shy right now. Ducking his head he focused his blue eyes back on the homework, a faint blush on his cheeks. He shook the thought off, gripping the pen tighter and trying to write down what rest of Biology he had to hand in tomorrow.

Fifteen minutes later he gave up, throwing the book at the wall in frustration, running his fingers through his jet-black hair. "This makes no sense!" The work-book followed shortly after. Kyle looked up in amusement from the English novel he'd been reading, turning towards his friend again. His eyes were dancing and Stan glared at him. It wasn't fair. Why the hell was he friends with a straight A-student if he didn't even get the nice advantage of being able to copy his homework?

"Can't you just help me, Ky?" He whined, but the redhead just looked at him, that damn smile on his face. It said everything he didn't have to part his lips for. That it was Stans own fault for procrastinating, that he would explain the chapter to him but not let him copy his own homework, that the teen was smart enough to figure it out himself...Stan just sighed, screaming into his pillow before getting up from the floor, popping his back so his shirt rode up a little. "I'm going to get us a soda...want some?"

Kyle shook his head, chewing on the pencil as he looked up with what Stan affectionately referred to as his 'teachers-glare', and which was usually rewarded with the teen flipping his friend off and refusing to help him out for at least the next few minutes. "Don't make me catch you watching tv with your granddad again."

Damn. "Yes mom" Stan left the room grumbling, taking as long as he dared on the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Who knows, with a bit of luck he might run into his mom and be forced to do something. But the kitchen was empty and he sighed, taking a rootbeer out of the fridge, before trodding back upstairs. For some odd reason he was feeling jittery around his friend lately, and he could barely stand spending too much time with him. In fact, tonight was the first night they had been together, with no one else around. And most of the time had been spent with Kyle reading a book and Stan doing his homework. It wasn't too hard to be alone with him if they were barely talking. In fact, he was fine as long as his best friend didn't look at him too often.

Not wanting his best friend to realise he was acting off, Stan ran a hand through his hair as he entered, faking a smile and picking up the book he'd cast aside –realising that Kyle had taken the time to put it back where it belonged– before opening it once again. He opened the rootbeer, moving to lie down on his stomach, chewing on the pen he'd been using. They worked in silence for another while, until finally the sighing became too much for the Jew. The book was taken from Stans hand. Looking at his friend he noticed that the redhead had taken off his glasses and was now studying his eyes from up close. They stayed like that for several moments.

"Ky..." The teen wanted to ask if there was something wrong, but his friend just sighed and walked back to his chair with Stans work-book, filling in the pages easily. Which left Stan with nothing to do but to watch him. Well he could start with his essay, but to be honest, he probably needed Kyle's help with that as well, so he might as well wait. The Jew didn't move from his position for over ten minutes, until finally he closed the book with a sigh and walked back to his friend. Stan grinned and reached out to take the book when Kyle bent over, grabbed his collar and crashed their lips together...

Hot lips onto his own, a warm tongue that demanded entrance. It made his knees buckle and he was grateful for the arm that wrapped possessively around his waist. Fisting his hands in the others shirt he parted his lips shyly, to have Kyle's tongue invading his mouth eagerly. What...was happening? Why was Kyle kissing him? Why was his best friend suddenly exploring every part of his mouth, like he was mapping it to memory? Why did that tongue try to pull his into a dance, a dance to which he complied hungrily? The growl slipping from the Jews lips enticed him and he pressed himself closer.

Five minutes later, and they were both breath- and shirtless, but still kissing as hands slowly discovered new territory. Kyle was the agressive one, that tried to get closer, tried to dominate the kiss shared with his friend turned lover. Stan was hesitant but enthusiastic, trying to follow the steps to a dance he didn't know, but wanted to learn. Fingers moving over his best friends chest as little nips were delivered to his bottom lip. Arching into him he felt a bulge pressing against his hip, and broke the kiss in surprise.

The redhead smirked at him, brushing Stans cheek with his fingers. "Did I ever mention that I -hate- it when you sigh during your homework?"


End file.
